bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Farmer
Monkey farmer.png|A Monkey Farmer on the track. Farmercollect.png|Monkey Farmer collecting bananas from close-by Banana Farms Farmericon.png|Monkey Farmer icon Farmerradius.png|The radius of a Monkey Farmer Monkey Farmer icons.png|Monkey Farmer icons in Bloons Monkey City Mobile BananaFarmerIcon.png|Banana Farmer icon as seen in the Powers Shop F853D97E-4828-4EC5-A719-76A32E88D9A5.png|BTD6 Farmer 3B9290D4-40B1-431A-9893-AB06631FCD74.png|Lots and lots of Monkey Farmers in BTD6 3124593A-56B7-477D-863A-74F176F632C8.png|BATTD Farmer Icon DE4E9693-79E2-4EFC-896A-16F17A74F216.jpeg|Monkey Farmer purchasable ally in BATTD 4C8123BB-BE72-4597-B12A-534EEECC928D.jpeg|Locked Monkey Farmer 3D model in BATTD 65592064-C840-4A9C-A318-1981C5C1A6B7.jpeg|Locked Monkey Farmer ally icon in BATTD 917019CA-4E14-4F91-928F-CF6134BB7850.jpeg|Unlocked Monkey Farmer 3D Model The is a special agent that appears in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe, Bloons TD 5 Mobile, Bloons Monkey City Mobile, Bloons TD Battles Mobile and Bloons TD 6 and Bloons Adventure Time TD. It is alternatively called Banana Farmer '''in BTD5/BMC/BTD6 mobile.''' It only costs 40 ( 50 in BTD6) making it one of the cheapest special agents in the game (the others being Pontoon and Portable Lake). It collects bananas (or boxes) within its large range from Banana Farms, crates dropped by Supply Drop Snipers, and also the crate dropped by the Heli Pilot's Support Chinook on BTD5 Mobile. It's particularly useful if you want to focus on using your Dartling Guns while having Banana Farms too. You need to place it 50 times in order to get the Monkey Farmer Pro (Total cost of 2000). More recently, on March 2016, the Monkey Farmer became a tower for Bloons Monkey City Mobile. It costs $1.99 USD for each Banana Barn and the Farmer itself is free to place when capturing tiles. Along with its original capability of collecting bananas and crates in-game, each Banana Barn building purchased provides a 10% increased capacity to each Banana Farm in the city, thus the effect can stack with other Barns. These do not appear in the Monkey Buildings tab until the Banana Farm Lab is built, provided that the player's City is at least Level 15. On October 27th 2016, the Monkey Farmer became available on Bloons TD Battles Mobile as a one-use tower, and costs 200 each (formerly 100). It can be used only if the player chooses Banana Farms along the battle. On July 13th 2018, Monkey Farmer makes a return to BTD6 as "Banana Farmer". He now costs 50. He can collect all nearby bananas and crates from Banana Farms as well as Cash Drops, and later on crates from Monkeyopolis, and Bloon Traps and XXXL Traps. On December 19th 2018, Monkey Farmer now has a premium version of himself called Robo Farmer. Robo Farmer can collect all bananas from the entire screen, as well as attracting bananas towards him three times as fast. A set of 5 Robo Farmers cost $2.99 USD and will replace your Monkey Farmers when you pick a Banana Farm, until you use all of your Robo Farmers. On March 14th 2019, Monkey Farmer returned as a premium Ally in Bloons Adventure Time TD. It keeps its purpose of collecting dropped items from the other BTD games. However, Monkey Farmer is a one time purchase of $2.99 USD to buy in the Store, and the monkey itself costs $200 to place, with infinite collect range. The Farmer's also the only ally to not have an upgrade tree as it doesn't attack or provide boosts to other characters in the game. Once bought from the store, you cannot have access to buy a second Farmer, but you can have multiple Farmers in game if you buy upgrades that increase quantities of said ally. He is equippable to any character, similar to the Business Men ally. Trivia * Oddly, even though it says that the Monkey Farmer is tired of picking up bananas, in its artwork he appears to be very happy (since he's being paid to do it; his salary does not affect your income, though). *It was released again in Bloons TD 5 Mobile because it is much harder to tap the bananas instead of moving your mouse on them and can be pretty risky because sometimes a tap might miss a banana and can spoil. *Monkey Farmer can farm Bloon Traps that are full and the Care Packages dropped by the Support Chinook and the Supply Drop Ability. **Farmers cannot farm Bloon Traps on the Mobile/Steam Version however. **They can farm lives gained by Attrition, though this is rarely observed because the lives auto collect. ***It can be seen if auto collecting is turned off in the code, then the Banana Farmer will pickup the "crates" generated by Attrition. *Oddly enough, this tower is one of the two special agents that are monkeys, the other being Super Monkey Storm. *This is the only tower that can be used on any terrain tile in Bloons Monkey City Mobile, even if it's a Special Terrain tile that imposes tower restrictions. * This is probably one of the most useful towers in-game, because of its cheapness and function. * The Monkey Farmer used to be able to "steal" bananas from another person in Co-Op, though this is now patched. * Even though it doesn't attack bloons, Monkey Sub with Advanced Intel still attacks bloons within its range. ** This might be a clue due to the Pro version which shoots banana peels on the track, and the Farmer's range prior to being Pro is used to collect bananas. *** However in BTD6, this doesn't seem to happen. * A fully-upgraded Al's Custom Chippers will mostly obsolete this agent, since it makes Bloonchippers suck in bananas, but only if the Specialty building is active. ** It may be efficient only if the given Specialty Building is a better choice in case of limited tower selection. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, if you have the Banana Replicator special item which increases the capacity of the player's first Farm by 150 in the city, placing a Banana Barn will give a 115 capacity increase to the first Farm instead of 100. * Although Farmers does not pop any Bloons, they do have a pop count in their tower interface. * Before the Robo Farmer update, Monkey Farmers used to cost 100 each instead of 200. * To test the range in a Sandbox map use either the Dart Monkey with Crossbow upgrade or the Engineer Monkey with the Larger Service Area upgrade as the range is almost identical as is the size of the tower. Category:Special Agents Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Banana Farm